Nisekoi
by KurobaraIto
Summary: "You will be engaged." That was the word that came out of his parents' mouth.


"You will be engaged."

That was the word that came out of his parents' mouth. In shock and confusion, Raiser Phenex opened his mouth and shouted at them.

"What?! What is the meaning of this, Mother?!"

His father. ignored his raised tone and replied softly, "Listen, Raiser. You are a young man, and I got you a future bride to ensure that we Devils will prevail. The numbers of pure-blooded Devils are already thin enough, and her parents and we agreed that this is the best for us and for you."

"But what about my freedom?! I want to choose for myself!" He stubbornly replied.

"Raiser, dear. I'm sure you would absolutely love your future bride. So just trust us, okay?" His mother tried to reassure him. One stroke on his head and he relented.

"Who is she? My fiancée?" he tried to look for information.

His mother just hide her mouth with the back of her palm, holding back her laughter and just letting out a small giggle.

"Now that would be telling, Raiser. We'll have a meeting in two days. Just be prepared, dear."

They left him pondering on who would be his fiancée. As his father said, the numbers of pure-blooded Devils were small, and the young unwed female pureblood Devils were even smaller. So, who could it be?

"Raiser-sama?" His Queen, Yubelluna, greeted him as he arrived at his room. She was waiting on the bed leisurely. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh? Yubelluna, nothing important. My parents just engaged me to another Devil."

If Raiser were to see his Queen's face, he would have seen her got a mix of shock, despair, and resignation on her face.

"More importantly, are you ready for our first Rating Game?!" Raiser asked her excitedly. "Our opponent is not someone that we can underestimate. We need to give it our all! Where are the others? We're having a strategy meeting!"

But maybe, she thought. Her Raiser-sama would still be himself even after his engagement.

* * *

Two days later saw Raiser preparing himself to meet his fiancée. He was picking a dress that would suit him best. No matter how bitter he was still feeling after his parents' machination, a high-class Devil always needed to look respectable.

A sudden knocking on his door stopped his train of thought. "It's me, Onii-sama. Can I come in?"

"You can, Ravel," he replied shortly. He heard the door being opened and saw his sister coming inside his room. "Also, perfect timing, Ravel. What do you think suits me best? This dark blue set or this maroon set?"

"Geez, Onii-sama can't even choose his own attire. This is your second most important day, you know?"

"Huh? What is the first?"

"The wedding, silly," Ravel pouted cutely before shaking her head. "Onii-sama, can we talk for a little?" she asked her brother.  
Sensing the serious atmosphere her sister tried to bring up, Raiser put down the two suit he held in his hand. "What is it?"  
Brother and sister gazed at each other.

"I just want to say something. Soon you will meet your fiancée. I don't know the circumstance behind what makes Mother and Father think you two will match, but please don't be a jerk, Onii-sama."

"Oh Ravel? How little do you put your faith in your beloved brother? Despite having doubts, I would never be anything but a gentleman to a woman, you know," Raiser faked a hurt on his face, and it worked as her sister giggled.

"I know, Onii-sama. I know. But you sometimes unintentionally be a jerk to anyone you didn't respect, and that's what worries me."

"Do not worry, Ravel. I won't be a jerk to her."

His sister nodded. "Thank you, Onii-sama. Please continue to prepare yourself, as you need to entice her with your handsomeness. For your information, I think red suits you best," she then exited the room and closed the door.

Immediately Raiser tried the red suit.

"Yes. This suits me best."

* * *

The awaited meeting was here. Raiser was escorted by his parents towards the… Gremory territory? Oh, if he recalled correctly, he remembered the young heiress of Gremory from the ball one year ago. She would be thirteen years old, now as the introduction to high-class Devil was done when they were twelve years old. She would be his fiancée, huh?

Part of him still doubted this arrangement would work. He wasn't even acquaintance with the girl as he only greeted her on the ball back then. But a small part of him wanted this arrangement to work since Gremory held the rank Duke which was higher than the Phenex's Marquis.

When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by the maids employed in Gremory mansion. Judging from the time of arrival, it seemed that they would be introduced while on a dinner.

As the maid led them towards the dining room, Raiser took the sight of the Gremory mansion. One day when he was older, he would live in his own big mansion separate from his parents, just like his older brother.

"Welcome, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, and Young Raiser Phenex," the voice of Lord Gremory greeted them as they entered the dining hall of Gremory mansion, standing behind the table. "Please take a seat," he motioned as he took a seat.

Beside him was his wife, Lady Gremory and on the opposite side was his daughter, Rias Gremory, the girl who would be his fiancée. Speaking of Rias, she looked stunning as she wore an off-shoulder navy dress while her long crimson hair was tied up in chignon. Her face was showing the barest hint of displeasure hidden behind a polite smile. It wouldn't be far off to assume that she disapproved of this engagement.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Gremory," replied his father while taking a seat on the opposite of him. His mother took Lady Gremory's, urging him to sit on the opposite of Rias. All the while, she kept the polite smile on her face. Certainly, she had the upbringing of nobles, keeping the smile while thinking the opposite.

"Raiser, greet her." Her mother urged him with a soft smile.

"Good Evening," he greeted her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Rias."

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Raiser," she replied, the ever-present smile hadn't left her shapely face.

The maids brought the appetizer for the dinner, all the while his father made small talks with Lord Gremory. Truth to be told, Raiser didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wasn't good at making small talks with someone he wasn't familiar with like the girl in front of him. He settled for a smile, not unlike the one she wore.

He felt something coming from the glare his mother sent him. Mentally he rolled his eyes, groaning at her insistence. He stared at Rias, who looked at the appetizers and gripped with the fork. He knew he should say something, but he didn't know what. He just observed her instead. She looked intense, staring at the appetizers seriously while her hand gripped her fork tightly. In the end, she looked away from her plate and stared at him.

"No offense to you, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, Lord Raiser. But I want to voice my objection for this engagement."

Seconds after her declaration came the silence. Looking around, he saw no surprise on his parents' nor Rias' parents' face. So, she didn't approve of her engagement, just like him.

"If I may ask, Lady Rias. Why do you not approve of this engagement?" his Father asked the girl. In response, she looked at him straight in the eye.

"I want to have my freedom. I want to fall in love with the one I chose. I don't want to be caged into an engagement."

Hearing her response, his Father sighed resignedly.

"Both of you are too similar to your own good." He could actually see the confusion on Rias' face regarding his Father's reply. Before Rias could voice her confusion, his Father explained. "Raiser here also strongly opposed to the idea at first. But he relented."

This time, he had to intervene. "Who said I relented, Father? I just agreed to come to see who would be unfortunate enough to be the victim of two families' machination. And yes, if you hadn't caught it, I am still opposed to this idea of engagement."

A slight look and he saw a surprise on Rias' face.

"And seeing that Lady Rias here also don't want to, why don't we just abort the idea of engagement?"

His mother actually looked pleased by his question. Seeing that, he grimaced. By the look on her face, it seemed like he had fallen into a trap of some sorts.

Clapping her hands, Lady Phenex spoke softly. "Raiser wanted freedom, Rias wanted freedom. I say this is a win-win situation."

"How so?" Lord Gremory looked intrigued by her statement. But it was not his mother who answered, rather it was Lord Gremory's own wife, Lady Gremory.

"You two just have to fall in love with each other, no? Then our engagement will go on and you two will marry the one you love," she said with a big smile.

"That's…" he trailed off.

"Brilliant!" his father finished. "Raiser have to fall in love with Lady Rias, and vice versa! That's perfect!"

Lord Gremory brought up the glass. "Cheers to the future union of our family!"

The others attending the dinner except two cheered with him.

The two youngest devils in the room just stared at the scene with an incredulous expression. Then they looked at each other in disbelief.

Without being a mind reader, he could guess what was on Rias' mind.

I have to fall in love with him?!

Mostly because that was what also on his mind at the time.

* * *

 **A/N: What is this? What is this?! Yup, you got this right. This is a take of romcom in DxD. Because I am interested in a 'non jerk' Raiser.**


End file.
